Galileum
| saurian_name = Wucacoim (W) /'wü•kā•kōim/ | systematic_name = Unbinilium (Ubn) /'ün•bī•nil•ē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = family ( s) | series = Newtonide series | coordinate = 8 | above_element = | left_element = Newtonium | right_element = Lavoisium | particles = 440 | atomic_mass = 322.6720 , 535.8094 yg | atomic_radius = 199 , 1.99 | covalent_radius = 203 pm, 2.03 Å | vander_waals = 245 pm, 2.45 Å | nucleons = 320 (120 }}, 200 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.67 | nuclear_radius = 8.17 | half-life = 322.44 My | decay_mode = | decay_product = | electron_notation = 120-8-20 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 8s | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 32, 18, 8, 2 | oxistates = +1, +2, +4 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 0.98 | ion_energy = 580.2 , 6.013 | electron_affinity = 39.4 kJ/mol, 0.409 eV | molar_mass = 322.672 / | molar_volume = 46.776 cm /mol | density = 6.898 }} | atom_density = 1.87 g 1.29 cm | atom_separation = 427 pm, 4.27 Å | speed_sound = 1029 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 956.38 , 1721.48 683.23 , 1261.81 | boiling_point = 1968.50 K, 3543.29°R 1695.35°C, 3083.62°F | liquid_range = 1012.12 , 1821.81 | liquid_ratio = 2.06 | triple_point = 956.38 K, 1721.48°R 683.23°C, 1261.81°F @ 417.28 , 3.1298 | critical_point = 2844.11 K, 5119.39°R 2570.96°C, 4659.72°F @ 107.4126 , 1060.083 | heat_fusion = 8.159 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 205.226 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05190 J/(g• ), 0.09341 J/(g• ) 16.746 /(mol• ), 30.142 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 2.78 Absolute: 9.29 | atom_abund = 2.26 }} Galileum is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the G''' and 120. Galileum was named in honor of (1564–1642), father of who discovered around using newly invented , proving that other planets have moons; he also made few other astronomical discoveries such as s and . This element is known in the scientific literature as ''' (Ubn), - , or simply element 120. Galileum is the seventh and located in the periodic table coordinate 8s . Atomic properties Galileum contains 120 s in the cloud of 8 and 20 , both are factors of 120, resulting in the electron notation 120-8-20. Electrons surround the tiny compared to its atomic size, but contains almost all of the atom's mass. The nucleus has a of 1.67, as it comprises of 200 s and 120 s. Isotopes Like every other trans-lead element, galileum has no s. The most stable isotope is G with a half-life as long as 322 million years, ing to . All other isotopes have half-lives less than 8 months. G is another interesting isotope that has a of 4.45 days, ing to Ls. Galileum, like every other trans- element, has s, which are excited states of isotopes. The longest-lived meta state is G with a half-life of 2.3 days and decays to neutron-deficient isotope G by emitting s as well as s. The second longest-lived meta state is G whose half-life is close to G at 1.7 days. G decays to G through . Chemical properties and compounds Galileum has chemical properties similar to and . Like all other alkaline earth metal elements, galileum exhibits a strong +2 ( ), meaning it can give up both electrons in its filled outermost orbital when combining with other element and formation of ions of same value when dissolved in water forming colorless solution like all other alkaline earth metals such as and . However, due to shorter separation between outermost shell and the next shell further in, galileum is also the first alkali metal to exhibit a +4 oxidation state ( ), meaning it can give up two 8s electrons and two 7p electrons. Galileum would quickly tarnish in the air to form an oxide and readily react with water to form a hydroxide. Galileum can form a variety of compounds. Galileum(II) oxide (GO) is a pale orange solid most commonly formed when the metal exposes to air. A less common oxide is galileum(IV) oxide (GO ), which is a red solid. GO reacts with water to form galileum(II) hydroxide (G(OH) ), which is a white powder. Galileum(II) carbonate (GCO ) is a brown powder while galileum(II) sulfate (GSO ) is a white powder, obtained by reacting with and , respectively. Galileum(II) sulfide (GS) is a yellow crystalline solid similar in appearance to elemental sulfur. Galileum(II) fluoride (GF ) and galileum(II) chloride (GCl ) are both white crystalline solids similar in appearance to . GF can be fluoridized to GF by dissolving in while GCl is synthesized when GCl chloridizes in . G is stable when bonded to fluorine and chlorine but not with bromine and iodine. Like fluorides and chlorides, GBr and GI are white crystalline solids soluble in water and respective acids but do not react. If galileum reacts with s, organogalileum would result. Galilocene (Cp G) is in the form of blue crystals, and like the metal itself, it is paramagnetic. Diphenylgalileum (Ph G) is in the form of colorless crystals, which reacts when dissolved in water. Dimethylgalileum (G(CH ) ) and diethylgalileum ((C H ) G) are both colorless, flammable, and corrosive liquids. These two react with water to produce respective s ( and ) and galileum hydroxide. :G(CH ) + 2 H O → 2 CH + G(OH) :(C H ) G + 2 H O → 2 C H + G(OH) Physical properties Galileum, like most other metals, is a silver metal. Its density is 6.9 g/cm , the densest of any other alkaline earth metal. Its high density for an element is due to its high atomic mass. The molar mass of 322.7 g is directly derived from its atomic mass. Its molar volume is calculated by dividing molar mass by density. For galileum, this results in the molar volume of 46.8 cm , when compared to other members, one mole of galileum takes up the most space. Based on its molar mass and density, one cubic centimeter of galileum contains 12.9 sextillion atoms, a bit more than estimated number of stars in the observable universe. Atoms that form lattice are separated by 4.27 Å apart on average. Sound travels at 1029 m/s through thin rod of metal via vibrations. Like all other alkaline earth metals, galileum is attracted by externally applied , so this metal is . As expected from , galileum has a lower melting but boiling points go up and down. Galileum has a melting point of 956 K (683°C), compared to 973 K (700°C) for radium and 1000 K (727°C) for . Its boiling point is 1968 K (1695°C), compared to 1413 K (1140°C) for radium and 2170 K (1897°C) for barium. Galileum requires less energy to melt this element than any of the lighter members of the group, but the amount of energy required to boil it is the second highest. Also galileum has the third widest liquid range of any s at 1012 , which is the difference between melting and boiling points, as well as the second highest liquid ratio at 2.06, which is the boiling point per melting point ratio. However, the phase points are not the same at every pressure, as phase points mentioned are based on Earth's sea level pressure of 101.325 kPa (101325 Pa, 0.101325 MPa). Pressure has far more effect on boiling point than melting point, because boiling point is determined by its . Boiling point, one of two variables for liquid range and ratio, is directly proportional to ambient pressure. Lowering the ambient pressure enough would converge melting point and boiling point. As a result, at converged phase points, all three states are stable as solid, liquid, or gas at precisely 956.38 K (683.23°C), and at a pressure of 417.28 pascals. On the , this point is called its , termed because triple means three, as all three states are stable at that point. Whereas if we raise the pressure, we'll be going to the point opposite of triple point on the phase diagram, called the . For galileum, it is 2844 K (2571°C) under a pressure of 107 MPa. When heated or pressurized beyond this point, the substance would exist as a , which has properties of both liquid and gas, and as a result blurs the distinction between these two states. Occurrence It is certain that galileum is virtually nonexistent on Earth, but it is believe to exist somewhere in the . This element can only be produced naturally in tiny amounts by biggest e or colliding s due to the requirement of a tremendous amount of energy. Additionally, this element can also be produced artificially in much larger quantities by advanced technological civilizations, making artificial galileum more abundant than natural galileum in the universe. An estimated abundance of galileum in the universe by mass is 2.77 , which amounts to 9.29 kilograms or about 50 s worth of galileum in mass. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of galileum, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be very difficult since it requires a great deal of energy, thus its would be so limited. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, G. : + + 28 n → G : + + 20 n → G There had been couple of failed attempts to synthesize galileum without enriching it with neutrons. In the near future, galileum shall successfully be made here on Earth.